


The Pulse in My Veins

by justanothermaniac



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Face-Fucking, Hate Fucking (sort of), Knifeplay, Love/Hate, M/M, Pet Names, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Sibling Incest, Verbal Abuse, Verbal Humiliation, Vibrators, miah is a kinky slut and jerome knows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-04 23:55:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20479574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanothermaniac/pseuds/justanothermaniac
Summary: Nothing, no existing or yet to be invented mechanical wonder could ever imitate the feeling of Jerome inside of him.





	The Pulse in My Veins

**Author's Note:**

> Ahem. Yeah. Hi. It's me again. I truly hope someone else posts or updates something soon cuz I feel so alone in the Jerome/Miah tag lately. Come back, you lovely people, I miss you and your wonderful content! :(
> 
> I dedicate this piece to my best friend, who pointed out that I barely write post-spray!Miah and what can I say, she's absolutely right. I have to show my appreciation for his sparkly ass (I love his sparkly ass).
> 
> So, if you like this one, you can thank my best friend Sim. I love you, babygirl!
> 
> If you don't like this one, call me out on my bullshit in the comments, this bitch is ready. 
> 
> Also, Jerome's amount of pet names is insane, I know, but come on, pet names are THE MOST JEROME THING. Anyway, very kinky smut ahead. Mind the tags. You have been warned.
> 
> Please comment, pretty pretty please with a cherry on top?
> 
> Fuck, that was pathetic. I wanna strangle myself.
> 
> AHEM.
> 
> I'll just...yeah. Enjoy, my lovelies!
> 
> \- jam 💙

Kinks are an interesting subject, Jeremiah can't help but think.

Everyone has them, no matter what they tell you. Be it the shy, spectacled wallflower from the local bookstore, or the buff, leather jacket-wearing biker with the sharp eyes. Kinks are as natural as sex itself is and for most, despite the topic being so ridiculously taboo for hell knows what reason, it's very healthy to explore those kinks, dive deep into the multilayered world of pleasure to find that one special thing that sends you soaring.

It's definitely not healthy in Jeremiah's case. 

_Verbal abuse_ is not an uncommon kink to have. Most people would probably consider it harmless, a little vanilla even. They'll imagine someone stroking their partner's hair sweetly as they whisper _my little slut_ in their ear.

A twin brother running a blade down the other twin brother's chest, drawing delicate red lines on his pale skin while telling him that he's a disgusting, filthy whore just like their deceased mother, is definitely _not_ the first picture that comes to mind.

Jeremiah isn't sure when he started developing his preference for harsh words and violent caresses. It's possible he's had it even before the gas and simply never got the chance to explore it. He was a meek little thing pre-spray, starving for _any_ form of touch, so he took what he got without questioning it or asking for more.

Of course it was his short-sighted, psychopathic miscreant of a brother who made this kink come to the surface because Jeremiah just can't have nice things. 

Jerome, naturally, knows about this, and while it makes Jeremiah's blood boil when his brother mocks him with that insufferable smirk of his, he can't help but feel just a little bit of gratitude. Jerome knows what he likes and while he thoroughly enjoys torturing Jeremiah with it, he also grants him so much pleasure that it's almost blinding at times.

He thinks about this as his mouth falls open and he breathes out Jerome's name, his skin prickling with the intensity of his brother's thrusts. A hand curls in his hair and grips to yank his head back, the stinging pain in his scalp causing his treacherous throat to release a downright pathetic, broken little sound.

"You whimper like a little bitch", he hears Jerome coo, the insult going straight to Jeremiah's cock. Also because he knows that Jerome practically drinks those sounds of his. He's called them _delicious_ before. He moans at the memory and a particularly hard thrust, making Jerome huff as he digs the nails of his other hand in Jeremiah's hip. "You'd die for this, wouldn'tcha? To be on your hands and knees for me for the rest of your life."

_Fuck,_ he _would_ and Jerome knows he would. Jeremiah pushes back against his brother, rotates his hips as he yearns for more, a jolt shooting through his body when the change in angle causes Jerome to brush the spot inside of him that turns him into a whimpering mess. It's humiliating, absolutely degrading and Jeremiah _loves_ it.

Jerome does too. He snickers and stills his movements, drawing a meek little whine from his twin. "Needy, needy, needy. Bet I could make ya come without touching you at all, huh? You'd get off just by me fucking your tight little ass, ain't that right?"

He pulls out almost completely before plunging into him again. Jeremiah arches his back with a breathless cry. "Yeah, you're a desperate little slut, aren't you, baby brother? You love my cock so much, love it when I use you like the pathetic fucking whore you are."

Jeremiah whines at the harsh words, his own cock aching between his legs. More, he wants _more._ No one else could ever do this right for him. Only Jerome knows what to do, what to _say_ to make Jeremiah's mind explode into a flock of stars as he comes undone. He longs for the beautiful torture to come to an end, to feel the seemingly endless wave of pleasure as Jerome pushes him over the edge.

He wants it so _bad_ but at the same time it's like Jerome said. He could stay like this forever. 

He feels Jerome's chest brush against his back, his lips grazing Jeremiah's ear from behind. "Filthy fuckin' slut", he coos with a mockingly sweet kiss to the back of Jeremiah's ear. "C'mon, tell me how much ya love my cock ~"

Jeremiah could do that. He _would_ do that. However, he loves the thrill of Jerome breaking him down completely too much to make it this easy for him. "Fuck...you..!", he grits out instead, a shiver running down his spine at the knowing chuckle that earns him from his twin. 

"Stubborn as ever, are we?" Jerome's arm wraps around his throat with the speed of a cobra, abruptly cutting off Jeremiah's access to oxygen. He chokes on a moan, closing his eyes in absolute bliss. Jerome bites his earlobe before hissing: "Seems like I gotta show ya your place again, huh? That what'cha need, sweet-cheeks?"

It takes all of Jeremiah's self-control not to melt right into Jerome. He grasps the soft sheets beneath him with one hand, his other hand coming up to clutch at Jerome's arm around his throat, digging his nails in. Jerome's surprised, slightly pained grunt makes his cock twitch. "You're a...complacent, obnoxious megalomaniac", Jeremiah spews out in a raspy voice, his heartbeat so loud that he can hear it in his own head, "I don't need _anything_ from the likes of you..!"

Jerome nuzzles the side of his face, his low hum almost sounding approving <strike>_(which it is)._</strike> "Oh, you just made my fucking night", he whispers harshly and before Jeremiah can comprehend, Jerome releases him and pulls out.

Jeremiah whines pathetically at the loss, prompting Jerome to giggle. "No worries, precious boy, ya won't have to feel so empty for long..." Jeremiah can feel him shift and hears him rummaging for something underneath the bed. Jeremiah's stomach twists in anticipation and he stays where he is, although his arms are ready to give out from the excitement alone.

He feels Jerome crawl towards him again. A dark purple, quite frankly _huge_ vibrator appears in Jeremiah's field of vision. His breath hitches and he feels himself salivating at the thought of having this inside of him. He's glad Jerome can't see his face though because upon seeing the color of the toy, his cheeks darkened immediately. He hates the fact that Jerome knows him so well in that regard because it makes keeping his emotional distance _so fucking difficult_ sometimes. 

Behind him, Jerome giggles at his brother's obvious delight. "Oooh, ya like that, huh?", he asks in a sweet tone as he pulls his arm back, letting the tip of the vibrator glide down Jeremiah's spine. "Let's see how well you _take_ it..."

Jeremiah chokes on his own spit when Jerome shoves the vibrator inside. Even though he's already been stretched by Jerome's impressive <strike>_(never EVER say that out loud)_</strike> length, he hasn't slicked the toy up and fucking _hell,_ the burn is off the damn charts.

But Jeremiah takes it, of course he takes it, he does so with a breathless moan because the burn only makes it _better._ Jerome hasn't even turned the vibrator on yet and Jeremiah is already shaking from pleasure. "Mmmh, look at that...", Jerome snickers, twisting the toy once and making Jeremiah's body jerk, "I mean, not that I'm surprised..."

"Shut...u-_uuup..!",_ Jeremiah wants to hiss but it dissolves into a keening wail when Jerome pushes a button that makes Jeremiah's mind explode. _Fuck._ He presses his forehead into the sheets he's still grasping so tightly that it's a miracle he hasn't ripped them yet.

Jerome cackles and Jeremiah wants to strangle him with his own fucking entrails. "Since you're being _exceptionally_ annoying today, let's give those pretty lips of yours somethin' to do..."

Jeremiah sucks in a breath, his eyes snapping open. He'd never, _ever_ admit it, not even with a blade pressed against his throat (which happened not too long ago, the cut still clearly visible right above Jeremiah's adam's apple) but Jeremiah thoroughly enjoys sucking Jerome off. It's another issue on Jeremiah's list of humiliating things Jerome knows about and happily uses against him. But that's the price you pay for insane <strike>_(in every sense of the word)_</strike> pleasure. 

The bed shifts and his head is yanked back once more. Jeremiah is met by his brother's hungry gaze and infuriatingly smug grin as he kneels in front of him. His other hand comes up to rub his thumb over Jeremiah's bottom lip. "Mhm, those are true cocksucker-lips. How fitting for such a thirsty little whore."

Again, the words go straight to Jeremiah's cock and he envelops Jerome's thumb with his lips, sucking on the digit with a high-pitched, broken hum, the sound not as teasing as he wanted it to be. It's difficult to keep an attitude with a vibrator up your ass, even Jeremiah is forced to admit that.

Jerome seems fine with it though, because his deep blue eyes start to darken with lust. He rips his thumb from Jeremiah's mouth and scoots closer, guiding Jeremiah's head down to his dick.

Jeremiah closes his eyes, gagging a little when Jerome shoves him down all the way, keeping him in place. Jeremiah tries to focus on getting enough air through his nose, despite the stimulation of his backside making the idea of _breathing_ almost ridiculous.

The cold press of a blade against his cheek has him freeze, his body tingling all over from the familiar sensation. "I feel teeth, you lose your tongue, baby doll", Jerome croons and Jeremiah _hates_ that this particular pet name makes his face heat up, the blade feeling even colder now. Jerome and his fucking pet names. <strike>_They make Jeremiah weak in the knees._</strike>

Another broken sound escapes him, the vibrations around his cock prompting Jerome to moan deeply. He loosens his grip on Jeremiah's hair just slightly, signaling him that he wants him to move on his own.

Jeremiah does, the press of the blade still very prominent as Jerome moves it along with Jeremiah's own movements which, along with his use of tongue, aren't as precise as usual but judging by the way Jerome moans and curses under his breath, he's still doing something _very_ right. Jeremiah bobs his head as steadily as he can, taking Jerome as far down as possible, his tongue teasing the tip every time he comes back up.

Jerome moans out his nickname, not one of his countless pet names but his actual _nickname,_ which makes a guilty shiver run down Jeremiah's spine. Jerome rarely uses his name during sex, settles with (aside from the insufferable pet names) calling Jeremiah _slut_ or _whore_ or variations thereof, all of which are very appreciated. However, the use of his nickname makes Jeremiah's chest feel eerily warm and he _hates_ that. Hate, hate, _hate,_ Jerome does and says so many things that fill Jeremiah up with hate. 

<strike> _(that's a lie and that's what he hates) _ </strike>

Jerome untangles one of Jeremiah's hands from the sheets and guides it to press flat against his thigh instead. _"Fuck_ _yeah,_ that's it...so fucking good at this, _yes..!", _Jerome hisses, his grip on Jeremiah's hair returning again, keeping him in place. Jeremiah grips hard, his nails sinking into the soft flesh of Jerome's thigh, the pain making his cock twitch inside Jeremiah's mouth as he murmurs out more words of encouragement.

Jeremiah digs his nails in deeper, raking them down and leaving angry red lines. He feels a surge of possessiveness when he cracks his eyes open to look at them. He quickly squeezes his eyes shut again, knowing for a fact Jerome knows _exactly_ why he marked him like this, by the way Jerome's hand moves to the back of his neck to scratch him gently. "Aren't you just _such_ a good boy..."

Jeremiah feels his cheeks heat up and his cock giving another needy twitch. _Praise_ is a kink he took with him from his time before the spray, a time he doesn't enjoy being reminded off. It repulses him to think back at how vulnerable, how easily breakable he was back then.

It's sort of ironic, since it's only _because_ of his vulnerability that he was even able to overcome that pathetic state of mind. It was so easy for Jerome to find and corrupt the helplessly afraid mess Jeremiah used to be because he always _submitted_ to Jerome, had when they were children and still did later when they met again after living worlds apart from one another for over a decade. 

And, what is even more ironic, he still submits to Jerome now. With the significant difference that now, he _wants_ to. And with all the frustration that comes with Jerome being part of his life again, Jeremiah thinks the ghost of his former self appearing in the form of a little praise kink can be forgiven.

Jeremiah tries to prepare himself but he still gags when Jerome starts fucking his mouth. "You're a work of art. So fucking proud of what I turned ya into."

His voice softens audibly, an almost loving vibe to it that makes heat pool in Jeremiah's stomach. He tries to focus on the thick heat stretching his jaw enough that it hurts, on the salty taste of precum on his tongue, the cold press of metal against his cheek. "A sparkly fucktoy just for me."

_Fuck,_ Jeremiah wants to feel him again. He tries to tell himself it's just because Jerome is a good fuck. It <strike>_almost_</strike> works.

He whines against his brother's cock, drawing a breathless chuckle from him. "What's that? Ya wanna say somethin'?" He giggles, pushing Jeremiah's face all the way down on his dick, keeping him there. "Too bad ya got your mouth full..."

Jeremiah opens his eyes, stares up at Jerome through his lashes, relishing the way his eyes light up in awe. Jeremiah can't imagine what a sight he must be right now, but definitely one Jerome enjoys. That much he knows.

"Gotta bring a camera next time", the older twin murmurs, tilting his head as he studies Jeremiah. "You're a sight to behold like that. Granted, you kinda always are." Jeremiah closes his eyes with a little hum when the dull side of the blade runs down his cheek before Jerome is pulling him off of his cock.

He sucks in a breath, starting to cough, a string of saliva still connecting him to Jerome's dick. His twin doesn't loosen the firm grip on his hair. "This better be important, sparkles", he coos, knowing how much Jeremiah loathes that particular pet name. Jerome doesn't even like it much himself, its sole purpose is to anger Jeremiah.

He tries to focus on that as he uses a tremendous amount of effort to make his voice sound somewhat demanding. "Fuck me..!"

It sounded less demanding and more pleading, Jeremiah realizes bitterly. However, Jerome's eyebrows shoot up and he waits, obviously interested. Which isn't surprising, really.

Jeremiah is panting, his eyes hazy as he tries to talk again, the vibrator still working its magic and with the loss of Jerome's cock in his mouth, he doesn't really have much left to distract himself with. "I...I want you...your cock...in-inside me again..!", he forces out, his entire body shaking by now and if he weren't used to it, Jeremiah is certain he would've collapsed into the mattress ages ago.

Jerome licks his lips, the knife leaving his cheek to press against the underside of his chin, tilting his head up further. "Mmh, I dunno", he whispers in mock thought, shifting his grip on the handle to swipe his thumb over his twin's lip, smearing precum. "How bad do you want it?"

Of course he's going to make him beg. Jeremiah isn't as annoyed by it as he wishes he would be. "So bad..!", he whines, his arms dangerously close to giving out under him. It's time to throw all dignity out the window <strike>_(as if he had any left to begin with)._</strike> "Please, Jerome, pretty, pretty please..?"

Jerome stares down at him with what has to be complete and utter adoration. "I could never say no to that beautiful face...", he whispers, tossing the knife aside to grasp Jeremiah by the shoulders. The younger twin sighs in relief when Jerome helps him shift to kneel upright, his arms tingling as they're finally released from having to support his body weight.

He lifts them to wrap around Jerome's shoulders as Jerome slides his legs in between Jeremiah's parted knees. His lips are at Jeremiah's ear as he eases out the vibrator, his hot breath against his already heated skin causing Jeremiah to whine and squirm against him. He does it on purpose, Jeremiah knows it, not to be gentle but to make him feel each and every line of the vibrator sliding out of him, scrape the overly sensitive membranes inside. It's deliciously cruel.

Jeremiah inhales sharply once the toy is gone, his lips staying parted without a sound coming out. Jerome's calloused fingers find his hips and dig into the flesh as he growls: "Gonna fucking _ruin_ you."

He pushes Jeremiah down while thrusting upwards at the same time and fucking _hell,_ nothing, no existing or yet to be invented mechanical wonder could _ever_ imitate the feeling of Jerome inside of him. Jeremiah's arms cramp and he rakes his nails down Jerome's back with a croaky _"Ye-es..!"_, making Jerome hiss in pleasure. 

Jerome manages to hit Jeremiah's prostate with every thrust, sending jolts of electric heat through his body and mind, leaving him breathless and babbling nonsense. It's almost ridiculous how little effort it takes for Jerome to turn Jeremiah into wax in his hands. Jeremiah would be embarrassed if he wasn't currently dying from absolute bliss. 

"Good?", Jerome breathes into his ear, his voice thick with lust and already a little raspy. He's close, Jeremiah can tell.

"Uh-huh..!", he barely manages to whine, one hand finding Jerome's mop of ginger hair, holding onto him for dear life.

The older twin noses along the side of Jeremiah's face. "Love riding my cock?", he teases because he knows the answer, of course he does.

But Jeremiah is too out of it to keep their game up. "Love it, love it so mu-much..!", he whimpers, prompting Jerome to curse under his breath. He finds himself moaning against Jerome's lips as he kisses him, his tongue warm and wet as it slides into Jeremiah's open mouth. It's almost too intimate, Jeremiah feels the disgustingly familiar warmth in his stomach and chest. He wants it to stop. <strike>_He doesnt._</strike>

He breaks the kiss, presses his forehead against Jerome's shoulder when he can feel it building, so dangerously close to the edge. He wants Jerome to push him over. "I'm...Jerome, I'm..!"

Jerome kisses his temple, too tender and Jeremiah's stomach twists into a tight knot. His brother's voice is barely above a whisper when he says right into his ear: "Cum for me, Miah."

There it is again, that cursed nickname. Jeremiah clenches around Jerome's cock, coming without being touched, the force of his orgasm leaving him twitching and whimpering in Jerome's arms. He doesn't even realize that Jerome is coming too, filling Jeremiah with his hot release, panting in Jeremiah's ear.

Jeremiah sinks into his twin's embrace, completely drained and unable to stop himself. He shivers when Jerome's hands rub over his back and his sore arms. If he could just stop being so _sickenly sweet_ sometimes. 

"You did so well, baby brother", Jerome whispers in his ear, having Jeremiah's heart in a choke-hold. "So, so well..."

Jeremiah doesn't answer, doesn't want to, doesn't think he could even if he _did_ want to. He's shivering, their shared body heat suddenly not enough anymore and of course Jerome notices, he always notices the little things. Jeremiah wishes he wouldn't pay as much attention as he unfortunately does. 

He groans when Jerome shifts them around, wincing when his brother's softened cock slides from his hole, leaving him dripping and feeling almost as obscene as he probably looks. He sinks into the soft sheets beneath him, a pleasant tingle running over his skin when a blanket is draped over him.

Jeremiah sighs, eyes already closed, barely registering the heavy body flopping down jext to him with a sigh of his own. Jerome tucked him in before laying down himself and Jeremiah's heart aches.

"C'mere." Jerome's arms find him under the blanket, pulling Jeremiah's limp body against him, the heat that seems to come from inside Jeremiah mingling with the heat of the blanket and the heat of his brother and as cold as he was before, he feels _unbearably_ hot now, inside and out and he can't _stand it. _

He wants to curse Jerome, hate Jerome, hurt Jerome but _fuck,_ Jeremiah loves him.

He doesn't tell him often and never of his own accord, only when Jerome forces it out of him. He needs it sometimes, Jeremiah knows that. It's oddly touching in a way he would never openly admit.

Jeremiah buries his face in Jerome's neck, hoping he understands. He knows he does when Jerome laughs breathily, slipping a hand in Jeremiah's sweaty mop of green hair to comb through it tenderly. Jeremiah relaxes completely in his twin's arms, fatigue washing over him like a rogue wave. "Sleepy?", Jerome whispers in his ear and the younger twin nods without lifting his head from his neck, prompting him to huff. "G'night", he whispers and Jeremiah feels his heart clench a little at the edge in his voice.

He pulls away from Jerome's neck, refusing to open his eyes as he blindly finds Jerome's lips with his own. He feels Jerome tense up a little at the surprise but soon relaxing into the kiss. It's tender and sweet. Jeremiah hates <strike>_(hates, hates, hates)_</strike> himself a little for it, yet he's not sure whether it's because he's showing weakness, or because he can't bring himself to do it more often. 

"Sleep well, brother dearest", he whispers without even a hint of venom in his voice as he pulls away, immediately hiding the darkening blush by pressing his face in Jerome's neck again. Jerome kisses his forehead but says nothing. Jeremiah is endlessly grateful for it.


End file.
